starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle in the Void
|fgcolor= |prev=Return to Aiur |conc= |next=Defenders of Man Insurgency |image=SpearBCLeviathian SC2-Lotv-Screenshot.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict= |campaign=End War |date=2508Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Koprulu Sector Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. |place=Ulnar The Void |result= *Sarah Kerrigan ascends to xel'naga *Zagara assumes leadership of Zerg Swarm *Amon, Ouros and Narud killed *End of the End War |battles= |side1= Zerg Swarm Daelaam Terran Dominion Xel'naga |side2= Amon's Forces |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Broodmother Zagara Alexei Stukov Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis Grand Preserver Rohana Commander Jim Raynor Admiral Matt Horner Ouros† |commanders2= Amon† Emil Narud† |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= Daelaam : Spear of Adun : Khalai : Nerazim : Purifiers : Tal'darim Terran Dominion : Raynor's Raiders :: Hyperion :: Various mercenary groups Zerg Swarm : Zagara Brood |forces2= Shadows of the Void Native Void creatures Hybrid Twisted xel'naga construct Corrupted Terrans, Protoss and Zerg |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2=Total |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Battle in the Void was the final conflict of the End War, where the forces of the Koprulu Sector entered the Void through Ulnar in order to finally destroy Amon. It ended with the defeat of Amon and the end of the Infinite Cycle, and paved the way for a brief period of peace to allow the sector to begin reconstruction. Background Through the actions of Hierarch Artanis on Aiur, Amon's host body was destroyed, and using the Keystone he was forced from the Khala and back into the Void. However, he still existed within the Void, and would eventually return. Zerg queen Sarah Kerrigan began hearing voices from the Void calling to her, but not from Amon, rather from a benevolent source. She called to Artanis and Commander Jim Raynor of the Terran Dominion, and told them to meet her at Ulnar. There she explained the situation to them, and they agreed that they could not allow Amon to continue to exist within the Void; they had to finish him once and for all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: An Unexpected Meeting. (in English). 2015. Battle for the Locks However, Amon knew that forces would be upon him, and mustered the last of his forces within the material universe to overload the locks on Ulnar, thus destroying the temple and cutting off the Koprulu Sector's forces access to the Void. Under the supervision of Grand Preserver Rohana, two commanders defended the locks, securing them so that Amon could not overload them. During the battle, Amon sent a xel'naga construct that he had twisted to his will against them. The commanders were successful in defending the locks, and clearing the way for the Koprulu commanders to enter the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Lock & Load. (in English). 2015-11-10 Into the Void With the way clear, a combined fleet of Terran Dominion, Daelaam, and Zerg Swarm forces entered the Void through Ulnar. However, upon entering they were immediately attacked by void shades that began tearing their ships apart. The fleet pushed on, guided by Kerrigan to the strange voice calling to her. When they arrived at the source, they found Emil Narud, a xel'naga previously killed by Kerrigan, in his xel'naga form. The voice called to the group, now as the spirit of Tassadar, telling them that Narud held him prisoner and that they needed to slay the fallen xel'naga. Artanis established a foothold, and with the aid of Kerrigan and Raynor they pushed through Narud's void shades and void thrashers and weakened him. In the final moments, Alexei Stukov delivered the killing blow to Narud, fulfilling his revenge for killing him many years ago.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 After the battle, the voice revealed it was not Tassadar, but in fact a xel'naga named Ouros, who created the Ulaan prophecy and manipulated events to continue the Infinite Cycle. He said that the only way to defeat Amon was for Kerrigan to ascend into a xel'naga. Raynor was insistent she refuse, but Kerrigan stated it was the only way to make amends for the suffering she had caused. Kerrigan agreed to take Ouros's power, and a channeling ritual began.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Last Shepard of the Cycle. (in English). 2015. During the channeling, Amon prepared to send forces to stop Kerrigan's ascension. Raynor, Artanis and Broodmother Zagara set up bases around Kerrigan in order to defend her from Amon's counterattack. Void shades and void thrashers were sent against the Koprulu Sector defenders, but were beat back with ample firepower.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 As Amon began to overwhelm the defenders, Kerrigan completed channeling Ouros's essence, and sent a shockwave that annihilated the attackers. With the last of his essence imparted, Ouros died, and Kerrigan became a xel'naga. She told Zagara that the Swarm was hers now, and that she should remember what Kerrigan had taught her regarding vision. In a vision to Raynor, she said she would always remember the time they had together. Raynor looked upon her with sadness, but told her to finish Amon. With that, she flew off to end Amon's threat to all life.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Cycle's End. (in English). 2015. Kerrigan cleared out an area near the base of Amon, and using a contingent of zerg set up a new hive cluster. Raynor and Artanis set up bases to the north and east of her, saying they would help her finish this. Amon was defended by void crystals, and would send various void constructs against the attacking forces. Amon also took a personal hand in the conflict, ripping the ground out from beneath the attacker's forces and bases. However, it was not enough to stop Kerrigan, who destroyed his void crystals, leaving Amon exposed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 With a final attack, Kerrigan unleashed a celestial beam on Amon, destroying the dark god. Raynor and Koprulu Sector forces were enveloped in a white light.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Aftermath The death of Amon heralded the end of the End War. The Terran Dominion looked to reconstruction, heralding in a new golden age of peace and progress. Artanis returned to Aiur, and offered Highlord Alarak a place among the Daelaam, which he refused, instead leaving to search for a new homeworld. Peace talks between the Dominion and Daelaam began. Zagara returned to Char, forcefully laying claim to the worlds surrounding the planet. A new, unexplained bloom of life started to occur on previously barren planets of the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Raynor was found in Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara, thinking back to fallen comrades, and to Sarah Kerrigan. A newscast reported it was the third anniversary of the fall of the Arcturus Mengsk regime, and Admiral Matt Horner affirmed the Dominion military's support of Valerian Mengsk. Behind him, a figure that appeared to be a human Kerrigan walked in asking if Raynor was ready to leave, to which Raynor smiled, got up, and said "hell, it's about time." Raynor was never seen again, and the only thing that was found was his Confederate marshal's badge in Joeyray's Bar. Very few among the Terran Dominion knew of the final fate of Amon and Kerrigan, and those that did know did not discuss it.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. References Category:End War Battles